robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
White Hat
Story "000002" This was a user I found while playing Jailbreak in Roblox. He was very mysterious. He only wore one white hat, which was featured on the front page of the store. The rest of his body was just the default colors. His participation in chat was also strange, in where he mocked players who would always arrest him and also predicted their deaths in the future. I'm guessing it's rage, but until now, I've not been sure. His user page was also a mystery. His description, you may ask? Jumbled letters and numbers. I bet no one would even understand. I have no idea who he is. Probably just a trolling kid who always raged a lot. Or, maybe it's something more obscure? Let's look at the name. Why "000002"? I'm not sure about that question. I mean, no one in their right mind would stick to a simple name like that. Now, his outfit. The outfit doesn't raise any questions. It was just a simple white hat with default colors as the body decal. The hat actually costs $20,000 robux, so I wouldn't know why he did buy it. Probably to look cool and all. To be honest, I didn't care that much about this user. He's a simple kid who plays Roblox. Right? I just closed the user page and moved on to play a game with my friends in Flood Survival 2. My friends and I won a few rounds for about 20 minutes when the "000002" guy joined us also. Why did he follow us? More specifically, me? He didn't do much. He was just busily chatting with another player because he called him a "noob". After a while, the player's friend joined in, and both of them were taunting him now. He lost it. He started getting into a fit of rage, and coming up with a few mean insults. He even bypassed the censorship, which allowed him to swear at them. He was really, really angry right now. He left the game, but strangely enough, the players he cursed at went with him also. I didn't care much. When I exited the game, I had my tab still open for the user page of the white hat guy. I was about to close the tab when I realized something. His username changed. It changed from "000002" to "000004". Well, you can change your name for 1,000 robux, but I don't honestly know why he changed it. His number has changed by 2. The 2 may represent something, but I haven't figured it out. I then thought it may mean the players he was arguing against earlier. So, is this a counter for the amount of players he has been in arguments with, or something more darker? Then, after thinking about this for longer, he private messaged me. He sent me this message: always spread the positivity, don't make bad remarks, or else youl'l get a hammer to your chest next time you tell lies, and end up sleeping with them. I found it disturbing but not certainly a cause for alarm. I then checked out what game he was playing, which was MeepCity. Odd, but I didn't really care. When I joined, I was instantly put into the action. He was basically destroying a kid with his swears and mean insults. The kid tried to retaliate but he wasn't able to. His comebacks are buried under the spam. I decided to defend the kid. My mistake. He also leeched on me. He attacked us both with his crude blasphemy. Then, he left the game. I was finally relieved, until something closed my Roblox player. Then, he messaged me again, saying this: Your time is up. Couldn't spread any positivity, eh? Epilogue A man, presumably the boy's father, walks into his room to find a boy, which is his son, sprawled on the floor. He thought that he fell asleep while playing his favorite computer game. He checked his computer to see what he was playing. The only thing open was a user page. A user page for "000005". He decides to report this to the police. 5 hours later His wife comes in, shocked as she sees 7 dead police officers and his husband. Dead 000013